


Talk Some Sense To Me

by everywinter



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everywinter/pseuds/everywinter
Summary: Brian's foray into crime starts with a kidnapping. It doesn't really go as planned.





	Talk Some Sense To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [I Found - Amber Run](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yj6V_a1-EUA).
> 
> Also, thanks to [SOMETHINREAL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOMETHINREAL/pseuds/SOMETHINREAL).

Brian’s sitting in the passenger seat of the stolen white van (how cliché), leg bouncing up and down furiously, while Danny whoops in triumph from the driver’s seat, and man they’d drugged and kidnapped is still passed out behind them.

 

“We fucking did it, man.” Danny’s smile is manic and Brian can’t find it in him to smile back. “We fucking got him. We’ll have the money by tomorrow afternoon, and be out of here by Wednesday.”

 

“You’ll be out of here by Wednesday,” Brian corrects, “I’m staying right here.”

 

“Yeah, whatever,” Danny waves him away. “I still think you’re crazy, man. Who the fuck stays in town after the job’s done anyway?”

 

Brian shrugs. “You know I’ve got my reasons.”

 

“Yeah, your mysterious reasons.” Danny looks away from the road and wiggles his fingers at Brian mockingly. “Whatever it is, you better not rat me out if they find you, or you’ll be signing your own death sentence.”

 

“I know.”

 

And Brian does know. Danny’s been a career criminal since before he could spell ‘felony’ (Brian’s still not entirely sure he can) and he’s been in and out of jail more times than Brian can remember. It wasn’t his first choice to get mixed up in this, but Brian desperately needs money, and one of his more unsavory acquaintances had put him into contact with Danny when he’d told him as much.

 

“It’ll be easy money.” Danny had promised. “This guy’s not a fighter and his older brother’s the one with all the cash. Some sort of dot com billionaire.”

 

Danny had been right about the man not being a fighter. The two of them had snuck into the house without much trouble at all (what kind of billionaire didn’t even have a deadlock on the front door?) and caught him unaware. The man had struggled and screamed until Danny had pressed the cloth, soaked in something Brian couldn’t pronounce, to his mouth and then he’d gone eerily limp, eyes glossy and scared as he stared at Brian.

 

“Got the letter?” Danny asked as he zip tied his hands and tossed the man over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. “Let’s get the hell out of here.”

 

He’d nodded dumbly, the shock settling in as Danny bolted out the door. Grabbing the sweatpants and sneakers off the floor of the room and stuffing the glasses off the night table into his pocket, Brian went after him. The neatly typed ransom note haphazardly tossed onto the empty bed behind him.

 

Brian glances into the back and almost screams when he sees the man staring back at him. He looks ruffled and ridiculous, sitting back there in his undershirt and boxers, but there’s a simmering anger in his eyes that makes Brian feel uneasy.

 

“What the fuck do you want?” He barks, but the man doesn’t answer. His expression doesn’t even change.

 

Brian looks away first.

 

“Alright then,” Danny hauls the man out of the van, ignoring the way he winces at the feeling of rough asphalt against his bare feet. “you get him to the spot. I’ve gotta take care of some stuff.”

 

Brain nods, taking him by the arm and leading him to a log. “Here.” The man stares at the sneakers and sweatpants in Brian’s outstretched hands, but doesn’t take them.

 

“I didn’t grab socks if that’s what you’re waiting for.” Brian says, “It’s that, or you go barefoot and in your underwear.”

 

Slim hands dart out and grab the offered items out of Brian’s hands, pulling them on frantically.

 

“What’s the hold up?” Danny hollers, “Let’s get a move-on here!”

 

Brian pulls the man up. “You heard the man, let’s go.”

 

The entire time Brian builds the fire, the man doesn’t speak. He only stares at Brian with his wide brown eyes and if Brian were a different sort of man, he’d probably threaten to poke his eyes out of he didn’t look away.

 

Night falls quickly and the three of them huddle around the fire, the man as far away as he can physically be without freezing to death. Brian’s cold, even with his hoodie and leather jacket, so he can only imagine how the man must feel. Danny’s passed out cold and Brian turns to maybe offer the man his jacket, when he’s taken aback by the pure venom in his expression.

 

“Jesus, man, stop looking at me like that! We’re not going to hurt you.”

 

The man scoffs. “I’m serious! We’re going to let you go once we get the money from your brother.” Brian hisses.

 

“Seriously?” He startles a little when the man speaks, his voice unexpectedly soft even as he tries to set Brian on fire with his eyes. “You’re obviously the muscle of this operation then.”

 

“We are,” Brian insists, “why would I bother grabbing your stuff if we were just going to kill you at the end of this?”

 

“Wow, it’s a good thing you’re pretty, because you’re obviously dumb as a rock.” He’s blinking hard and trying not to cry. “I don’t know what the other guy told you, but he’s not going to let me go. I’ve seen your faces, heard your voices, I can identify you.”

 

The more he talks, the colder Brian feels. He _is_ an idiot. The lure of fast cash in his desperation had made him blind to literally everything else. Brian’s a moron for taking Danny at his word.

 

“You’re not going to get hurt.” Brian repeats firmly.

 

The man pulls his knees to his chest and turns away from Brian. “Whatever you need to tell yourself.”

 

Morning comes and Brian’s exhausted. He hadn’t slept at all the night before, too busy rolling over the man’s words in his head. Danny fucks off to go do God knows what, and the second he’s out of view, Brian pulls out his knife.

 

The man flinches back. “What are you doing?”

 

Brian shushes him and cuts the zip tie around his wrist. “I have no idea how long he’s going to be gone, we have to go now.”

 

He doesn’t move. “Whatever game this is, I’m not playing. If you’re going to kill me, kill me.”

 

“How many times do I have to tell you, I’m not going to hurt you!” Brian pulls at his arm to no avail. “We have to go!”

 

The man stays stubbornly rooted to the spot and Brian’s about to grab a handful of his hair when he remembers the glasses. “Here.”

 

He pulls them out of his pocket and the man hesitantly takes them, puts them on to his face and blinks up at Brian with guileless brown eyes. He stands up, puts on Brian’s offered jacket, and the two of them run.

 

“Wait.” The man pants after what feels like forever. “Wait! I need to stop. My feet are killing me.”

 

Brian slows down and the two of them lean against opposite trees, trying to catch their breath. The man pulls off his shoes and Brian winces when he sees the inside of one of the sneakers is smeared with blood. He must have cut his foot on something when Danny pulled him out of the car.

 

He pulls his handkerchief out of his pocket and passes it over. “Here.”

 

The man takes the square of fabric and looks at him, bewildered. “You carry around a handkerchief?”

 

“You never know!” Brian says, feeling oddly defensive. “It’s just good manners.”

 

The two of them stare at each other for a moment before the man bursts into laughter, quickly covering his mouth to try and muffle the sound. His shoulders are shaking uncontrollably, and he laughs so hard and for so long Brian gets a little worried before he takes a deep shuddering breath and wipes tears of mirth away from his eyes.

 

“The kidnapper just lectured me on manners.” The man wraps the handkerchief around his sluggishly bleeding foot. “Thank you.”

 

They get back up and continue on their way. Brian only has a vague idea of where they’re going, and as the two of them make their way towards where he knows the highway is, each step feels heavier than the last. What is he going to do now? Just because he’s helping him escape now, it doesn’t mean he didn’t participate in the kidnapping in the first place. He doesn’t have money for a lawyer; not having any money is what got him into this mess in the first place. He thinks about his brother and his heart sinks even more. Who’s going to take care of him now?

 

“Wonpil.”

 

Brian looks over at the man. “What?”

 

“That’s my name.” He says nonchalantly, as if they were walking through the mall rather than running for their lives. “I wasn’t sure if you knew.”

 

Brian hadn’t known. _Fuck it, not like it’ll hurt anything now._ “I’m Brian.”

 

“I want to say it’s nice to meet you, but I don’t like to lie.”

 

Something like a smile tugs at the corner of his mouth. “Fair enough.”

 

They walk, and walk, and walk, stopping occasionally to take careful sips of water out of Brian’s water bottle. They walk until the sun goes down and the two of them huddle next to each other in the dark, too anxious to build a fire.

 

“I’ve never even had a parking ticket before.” Brian says into the silence. “I can’t say that I had no choice, everyone has a choice, but I didn’t want for it to come to this.”

 

“Then why did you do it?” Wonpil asks, “Obviously, money’s the motivator, but what did you need it for?”

 

“My brother.” Brian explains, “Well, we’re not really brothers, but we might as well be. We grew up in the same foster home, horrible, neglectful, monstrous people, but what could we do but clench our teeth but take it? I took him with me when I turned 18 and they never even bothered to look for him.”

 

He shifts, digs the toe of his shoe against the ground. “He’s smart. Got a scholarship into a good college, but it only covers tuition. I don’t make enough to cover board for him, even if I don’t eat, but I didn’t want him to end up like me. I wanted to give him a chance.”

 

“So you decided kidnapping was your only option?” Wonpil sounds incredulous. “Don’t get me wrong, it’s sad and you have my sympathy, but holy shit did you ever fuck up.”

 

“I know.” Brian doesn’t say anything else and the two of them spend the rest of the night in silence.

 

The next morning, they’ve been walking for about an hour when Wonpil grabs Brian’s arm and points at something in the distance. “Look.”

 

He follows Wonpil’s gaze and sees a little river running through the forest. The two of them make their way towards the water and Wonpil immediately takes his shoes off, unties Brian’s handkerchief, and sinks his feet into the water with a low groan. Brian goes a little upstream and splashes his face, washing away the sweat. The water’s cold and even though he still doesn’t know what the fuck he’s going to do, at least his face is clean again. He shakes the water off his hands and looks up to see Wonpil staring at him.

 

“What?”

 

His pants are pulled up past his calves and the water rushes around his legs. “Nothing.” He winces as he swishes his feet through the water and Brian’s immediately on edge.

 

“Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?”

 

“It’s fine.” Wonpil brushes off his concern. “These shoes just don’t fit the same without socks.”

 

“It’s not fine.” Brian makes his way over to Wonpil. “We’re not going to make it if you can’t walk.”

 

Wonpil reluctantly lifts a foot out of the water. It’s visibly swollen and Brian feels his heart sink. _Fuck._

 

“Does it hurt?”

 

“It doesn’t tickle.” Wonpil says blandly, submerging his foot back into the water. “The cold helps though.”

 

“We’ll sit a while then. We’ve made pretty good time.” Brian pulls of his own socks and shoes, sits down a couple feet away from Wonpil. He lets out his own hiss when his feet hit the icy water.

 

Brian unzips his hoodie, laying it down under him like a blanket. He closes his eyes against the sun and wakes up with a gasp. The sun’s moved, now closer to the centre of the sky. Brian’s curled into himself as he slept. _Shit, Wonpil._ He frantically turns to the side and is surprised and relieved to see the man still sitting with his foot in the water.

 

“How long was I out for?” His voice is raspy with sleep and he dips a hand into the water to wake himself up.

 

“Not long.” Wonpil pulls his foot out of the water. “It’s not as swollen anymore.”

 

Brian hesitantly moves over to Wonpil. “May I?”

 

Wonpil watches him for a moment before nodding. Brian gently reaches out to take Wonpil’s foot, prodding his ankle with his fingers. He carefully, but firmly, massages Wonpil’s foot, moving his hands up towards his calves. Brian watches Wonpil’s face for signs of discomfort, but his face stays neutral.

 

“You’re pretty good at this.”

 

Brian shrugs. “Dowoon’s clumsy.”

 

“Your brother, right?”

 

He nods, turning his full attention back to the massage. Wonpil’s ankles are thinner than Dowoon’s and judging by the lack of reaction from Wonpil, this is probably more uncomfortable for Brian than it is for him. It feels too intimate.

 

“Tell me more about him.”

 

This is familiar ground. Brian could talk about Dowoon for ages, so he does. He tells Wonpil about how Dowoon’s so strong, but has the softest heart. How his little brother always chooses to see the best in people, acknowledge other’s accomplishments before his own. He tells Wonpil about how when he was 13, Dowoon tried to sneak a kitten into the house, kept it in a shoebox lined with towels in his room, before Brian heard the noises and came to investigate.

 

“He tried to convince me that he made the noises practicing for a school play or something.” Brian remembers with a laugh. “Boy can’t lie to save his life, he always turns redder than a tomato.”

 

“Did you let him keep the kitten?”

 

“I let him keep the kitten.” He confirms with a sigh. “It keeps the pests away.”

 

“And he’s got you wrapped around his little finger doesn’t he?” Brian looks up and Wonpil’s eyes dance with laughter. “I bet he could convince you to do just about anything.”

 

“You’re not wrong, but he deserves it. He really is a good kid.”

 

“I guess you did a good job with him then.” Brian squints at Wonpil a little, looking for signs of mocking or sarcasm, but he seems genuine.

 

“He’s naturally better than I am. I’m just the stupid big brother.” Brian smiles a little. “Which is why we’re stuck in this situation in the first place.”

 

“People do crazy things for love.”

 

Brian looks away.

 

It feels like forever before they even see the highway in the distance. Brian’s helping Wonpil over a fence when he notices a car driving down the deserted stretch of concrete. “Wonpil, look.”

 

Wonpil’s entire face lights up and Brian feels himself smiling back, responding to the only sign of positive emotion he’s had directed to him so far. The two of them run towards the car, waving and screaming like children, and Brian hears himself let out a whoop of laughter when it slows down for the two of them.

 

A man in glasses sits in the driver’s seat, his petite girlfriend looking at the two of them in concern.

 

The man rolls down his window. “You guys need a ride?”

 

“Yes,” Wonpil breathes in relief, jogging over and immediately climbing into the back. “oh my God, you two are lifesavers.”

 

Brian doesn’t follow him and he turns back to him in confusion. “Brian?”

 

“I’m not coming with you.”

 

A look of understanding passes Wonpil’s face. “What are you going to do about… your friend?”

 

Brian shrugs. “I’ll deal with it when the time comes.” Something like worry passes over Wonpil’s face and Brian straightens, puts his hands in his pockets. “Don’t worry about me, like you said, I’m the muscle of the operation.”

 

Wonpil nods slowly and Brian closes the car door between the two of them. He doesn’t watch the car drive away, turns to walk in the direction the car came from instead. Brian sees a white car come towards him, waves to catch the driver’s attention. He squints in confusion as it comes towards him, doesn’t slow down, and Brian barely has time to process Danny’s angry face staring at him from the driver’s seat. He has time to think, _Aw, fuck._ And turn to run before Brian feels his body flying through the air, an indescribable type of pain surges through his body, and he hits his head against something hard and doesn’t know anything more.

 

The first time Brian wakes up, it feels like everything’s underwater. He can’t seem to open his eyes, but he can feel someone’s hand on his own and tries to squeeze it. He opens his mouth to ask what happened, but can’t manage anything more than a pained groan. There’s a bunch of voices he doesn’t recognize before the hand lets go of Brian’s and he lets the darkness overwhelm him again.

 

The second time he wakes up, he sees his brother slumped in a small plastic chair beside him. Brian licks his dry lips and croaks, “Dowoonie-” before he’s interrupted by a coughing fit. His entire body hurts and it’s awful.

 

His brother’s off like a shot, running somewhere out of sight before coming back with a cup and holding the straw to Brian’s lips. He has to fight the urge to chase the straw with his mouth when Dowoon pulls the cup away.

 

“I’m incredibly angry with you.” Brian opens his mouth to answer, but Dowoon interrupts him. “I cannot _believe_ you witnessed a kidnapping and instead of going for the police, you jumped the guy and ended up getting kidnapped too!”

 

Brian blinks. “What?”

 

“Wonpil told the police everything.” Dowoon says, gesturing wildly with the cup. “And why you didn’t get into the car with him, I will never understand, but thank God they noticed you getting hit and turned back around.”

 

“What happened?” Brian repeats, “How did I even get here?”

 

“Well, first of all, Eric had a gun which is why he was willing to pick up hitchhikers in the first place, and when Wonpil saw that guy hit you with the van, they turned back around. Eric shot the guy, Wonpil recognized him as the man who kidnapped the two of you, and they called the police and airlifted you to the nearest hospital.”

 

Wonpil walks into Brian’s line of vision. He looks better than last he saw him. “They had to shave all your hair off.”

 

“That sucks.” Brian manages.

 

Wonpil smiles at Brian, the corners of his eyes crinkling pleasantly.

 

“Anyway,” Dowoon says, dragging out the word. “I’m just gonna go tell the doctor that you’re not dead. You two have fun.”

 

He leans forward and presses his forehead gently to Brian’s. When he pulls away, his eyes are red, but he sprints out the door before Brian can comment.

 

He turns to Wonpil instead. “I though you said you weren’t much of a liar?”

 

“Good memory,” He says, sitting in plastic chair Dowoon abandoned. “I said I don’t like to lie, never said I couldn’t.”

 

“Why bother?” Brian asks, genuinely baffled. “You barely know me.”

 

Wonpil shrugs. “Call it Stockholm syndrome, I don’t know. Maybe I met Dowoon and decided he didn’t deserve to have his faith in his stupid big brother shattered by said stupid big brother’s stupid decisions.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

Someone in the hallway calls Wonpil’s name and he waves to them. “I have to go.”

 

“Okay.” Brian swallows again. _Am I going to see you again? What happens now? Please, don’t leave._ “I’m sorry.”

 

“I know.”

 

Wonpil’s face is suddenly right in front of his and there’s lips pressed against his own. It’s over before Brian can even process what’s happening. Wonpil’s tongue darts out to lick his lips and Brian’s breath is probably horrible and the machine beside him is beeping furiously.

 

“Everything okay here?” A nurse pokes his head in to ask.

 

Brian nods, keeping eye contact with Wonpil. “I’m fine, thank you for checking.”

 

Wonpil looks away first.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the ending's ambiguous, but the MV hurt me even more sooo.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/everywinter1)/[Tumblr](https://everywinter.tumblr.com/)/[CC](https://curiouscat.me/everywinter)


End file.
